


Narcissus

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Anicent Greece AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Lance is Narcissus, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge is a demigod, Sweet, The Past, Voltron, nonbinary pidge, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty two: Narcissus.The only thing that mattered was himself, until that one day...





	Narcissus

In the ancient times, there was a man so beautiful that everyone that saw him immediately fell for him, and longed their entire life for him to be with them. Sadly none of the men and women were lucky enough, because their now true love told them no, that he didn’t love them. Because he loved someone else, the reflection of a young tanned man with blue garbs and an amazing smile. That to say, was the man’s own reflection.

Lance as the young man was called, never wanted to look away from those passionate eyes he called his own. There was magic in them, sparkling. No wonder all these people fell for him.

What a shame that he would never return those feelings for anyone other than himself, at least that was what he thought as the reflection in the river was the only thing on his mind, and always had been since day one, the day the gods gifted him with his grace.

This went on for days, countless of people saw him, confessed, and got heartbroken during these days. It felt like it would be like that forever, until one day.

Across the meadow was a young demigod, so sweet, beautiful and smart. There was nobody like them, and even their beauty blinded Lance as he looked up from the water for the first time in a long time. He had done it because of the songs of the birds, like they wanted to tell him something. And they sure did.

As his heart raced upwards and their eyes met, he felt his heart melt as he was shaking, feeling the warmth of them fill him with all these emotions. Unexplainable but amazing. Like only his own reflection had done previously.

It felt exactly like that, but more… real. And as the demigod walked closer to him, he let out a blush, reaching out a hand while plucking a flower with the other. It was pink and orange like the sky during twilight, perfect for such a beautiful yet fearless looking beauty. It was like the flower was designed just for them to be compared too.

And the blushing was mutual, they even had a redder cheek than Lance did, because like all the others, Lance’s beauty had made them love him in an instance.

The only difference between them and the previous ones was, that Lance loved with one back.

“Hey”, he said, looking at them. “I’m Lance”.

“Pidge”.

And so, the young man found his other half, the one that broke him from the spell of only wanting himself.


End file.
